Lo que te espera
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *What if... Au* "¿Así qué crees que no haces nada malo?" preguntó el Lorax, con condescendiencia. "Bien, viajemos al futuro, veremos juntos que es lo que te espera tras esta decisión" "¿Fama? ¿Dinero?" preguntó Once, con una sonrisa de superioridad. "Me temo que no". Entonces el humano sintió que le costaba respirar. /Oncest. Yaoi.


**— LO QUE TE ESPERA —**

 ** _1_**

* * *

Vale, era oficial, Once estaba teniendo el día más raro de su vida. Un bichejo bigotudo le estaba hablando. No, hablándole no, _regañándole_ por haber cortado un misero árbol. ¿Y a qué venía ese asco y rechazo en sus ojos? ¡Ni que hubiera matado a una persona, era solo un árbol!

Si su madre alguna vez lo hubiese querido, o criado como era debido, Once en esos momentos estaría pensando en su posición como extraño ( _intruso_ se había atrevido a llamarle ese penoso bigotudo, quien sin duda no debía tener abuela y que le recordaba bastante a la boca floja de su madre) en aquel lugar tan diferente al lugar en el que se había criado, o de cualquier otro del que hubiese oído hablar, menos los descritos en los cuentos para niños, de esos lugares fantásticos que creía fervientemente que no existían en la realidad, hasta ese día. También no se le habría ido de la cabeza la frase "en Roma, actúa como romano" que le venía como anillo al dedo a su actual situación. De tener la mente más abierta, se habría dado cuenta de que literalmente estaba allanando el hogar de ese increíble ser que se había presentado como Lorax, Guardián del Bosque, solo para destruir algo invaluablemente bello e importante para él. Se daría cuenta de que estaba siendo un Don Nadie pisoteando e insultando las costumbres y creencias de otro en su mismísimo territorio. Si hubiera sido así, entonces se habría hincado de rodillas al suelo, con la nariz tocando la tierra, al lado del cadáver del árbol que había _asesinado_ , guiado por su ignorancia, y habría suplicado la misericordia de la mítica, herida y compungida criatura debido a la perdida de uno de sus jóvenes amigos. Aunque no sería lo mismo, habría plantando todas las trufulas del árbol caído, para que de la tragedia resurgiera un nuevo amanecer con más bellas vidas en el mundo. Por último, y a no ser que el Lorax dijera lo contrario, con el rabo entre las piernas se habría ido para nunca más volver.

¿Habría sido algo muy bonito, verdad?

Pero si había algo que no existía en el diccionario de la familia Ler era la humildad, porque el pueblo en esos tiempos era como la jungla, o aplastas o te aplastan, y la ciudad aun pintaba peor. Por eso Once no iba a ser menos, porque nunca nadie se preocupó por él, más alla de él mismo. Y eso para el Lorax era todavía más triste que el final nada merecido de su amigo, porque ese chico perdido de verdad creía que estaba haciendo el bien. El resultado hacía el cual el humano estaba apuntando solo podía ser devastador. Y aunque se recogía lo que se sembraba, por suerte para Once, Lorax no era del tipo que se quedaba impasible viendo como un alma caía en desgracia por culpa de la estupidez y la arrogancia (sobretodo si esa alma en pena amenazaba con llevarse a su amado bosque por delante en el proceso).

— Escucha... eh... ¿cómo te llamabas?

Si pretendía razonar con el intruso, mejor era no llamarle "larguirucho" todo el tiempo.

— Once. Once-Ler.

— Perfecto, mira Once-Ler, tienes que parar con lo que estas haciendo...

— ¡Ja! ¡Por que me lo diga un... un... lo que quiera que seas tú!

Bien, la intención era buena, demasiado para lo que ese chaval había hecho, pero costaba mantenerla si seguía con esos humitos, más que nada porque a Lorax esos humos se le contagiaban muy fácil. Desgraciadamente, Once no había sido el primer humano con el que tuvo problemas.

— Lorax, ¡me llamo Lorax, larguirucho! Y será mejor que lo aprendas rápido, porque como continúes con lo que pretendes, vas a acabar solo y suplicandome para que regrese.

— Uhm-jum —soltó el humano sin ni siquiera mirar al hombrecillo peludo, mientras seguía a lo suyo tomando las trufulas del árbol difunto—. Muy interesante, pero ahora mismo solo suplico para que te larges.

— Te aseguro que no quieres que los poderes vengativos del bosque caigan sobre ti, chico —insistió.

— ¿Y por qué me molesto en escucharte? ¡Tú ni tan siquiera debes ser real! Me dio un golpe de calor en el último desierto que pasé, es lo más lógico.

Suficiente. **S-U-F-I-C-I-E-N-T-E.**

Lorax saltó encima del tronco caído, sus ojos verdes cual bosque quedaron a la altura de los ojos azules, del mismo tono del cielo al cual el humano deseaba llegar. ¿Once dudaba de que él fuese real? Muy bien entonces. No se había tomado tantas molestias con nadie antes, pero si había en ese escenario alguien más sabio e incisivo que él, esos eran los arboles. Y los arboles le hablaban. Y le decían que había un buen corazón inocente pero herido debajo de tanta prepotencia. Se podía tratar, pero con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Así qué crees que no haces nada malo? —preguntó el Lorax, con condescendiencia. Sorpresivamente para el chico, el bichejo amarillo tomó su chaleco azul de forma agresiva y acercó su rostro al de él, totalmente enfadado. Once no era capaz de hablar, juró ver fuego en los ojos de ese bicho— Bien, viajemos al futuro, veremos juntos que es lo que te espera tras esta decisión.

En cuanto su Guardián dijo "viajaremos al futuro", instintivamente todos los animales se apartaron todavía más del intruso que les daba tanto miedo, pero a la vez una malsana curiosidad. Nunca habían visto al Lorax usar ese poder, pero sabían bastante bien que lo tenía y que nunca lo usaría a no ser que los árboles se lo pidiesen expresamente. Y los arboles _nunca_ le habían pedido nada antes.

— ¿Fama? ¿Dinero? —logró preguntar Once después de reponerse, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Hasta se le empezaba a hacer divertido el bigotudo. Desde que empezó su viaje casi no había podido hablar con nadie que no fuese su burro. Había sido bastante asfixiante más veces de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir no tener a nadie que le escuchase, aunque dijese lo más estupido del mundo. O alguien a quien escuchar. Sobretodo a alguien a quien escuchar. Suponía que un ser extraño, quien parecía más que dispuesto a darle la vara hasta la saciedad, era mejor que nada.

Las trufulas arracandas todavía lucían en un montón en sus manos cuando Lorax pronunció de forma sombría y lenta. Tal vez demasiado.

— Me temo que no —entonces el humano sintió que le costaba respirar—. Más bien un duro suelo.

Lorax lo soltó dejándolo caer como quien se alegra de tirar de una vez a la basura una olorosa bolsa de desperdicios. Efectivamente, un duro y frío suelo recibió de malos modos el trasero de Once... Cayó como si hubiera estado de pié, pero el chico juraba haber estado arrodillado sobre sus rodillas... encima de suave y fresca hierba, no de dura y fría piedra. Era muy raro. Pero no tanto como la ligera sensación de estar ahogándose. Once respiró unas cuantas veces para asegurarse de que no se lo imaginaba. Realmente el aire se había vuelto pesado, cuando segundos antes se sentía como estar respirando en el paraiso, ahora se notaba una ligera pero insistentemente terrible polución en el ambiente.

— Oye, ¿a ti dónde te criaron, en una... cuadra? —cuando Once se había fijado bien en lo que le rodeaba, sus ojos se veían shockeados donde Lorax estaba cabizbajo y falto de ánimos.

Hace un segundo ambos se encontraban en literalmente el lugar más bello del planeta, lleno de calidez y colorido. Ahora Once juraba estar en un cementerio, literalmente lo era. Ante ambos se extendía una para nada plácida tierra yerma, gris y baldía. Troncos de arboles de trufula cortados salpicaban la escena, como lápidas abandonadas, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y más allá. Todo un bosque, el mejor bosque de todos... asesinado por entero. No quedaba ni una misera brizna de hierva en buen estado. Parecía que ellas también habían muerto de pena... y abandono. No quedaba tampoco un solo animal, ni siquiera esos extraños peces que podían mantenerse bien fuera del agua. En medio de tan terrible y oscura escena, Lorax destacaba inevitablemente debido al vivo tono de su pelaje.

— ¿Tú, Don poderosísimo, dónde me has traído? —exigió saber Once, levantándose y sacudiéndose las trufulas que se habían adherido a su ropa y fueron a parar al suelo con las otras que el chico había tomado ¿momentos? antes— Da escalofríos. Quiero marcharme.

Lorax no se había sentido así de miserable desde hace siglosby eso que la escena ante él no había sido su culpa, al menos no directamente. Pero pudo haberlo evitado. Obviamente no lo hizo. ¿Lo peor de todo? Qué ni tan siquiera había viajado tanto en el tiempo, solo unos cuantos meses en el futuro. Unos meses... y ya no tendría hogar ni nada por lo que vivir.

Por culpa de ese chico.

Se giró para verle de una forma terriblemente gélida. Once, aunque estaba acostumbrado por recibir ese tipo de miradas de su madre y su tía tantas veces, le afectó igual y toda su prepotencia también se cayó al frío suelo.

— ¿De verdad deseas marcharte? Pero si te he traído a lo que buscabas con tanto ahínco. ¡Aquí lo tienes, el punto y final de tu futuro! ¡Tu destino! ¡Totalmente acabado antes de cumplir 20 años! ¿Qué te parece el territorio que te pertenece a ti y solo a ti, larguirucho?

No... No podía... Ser cierto. ¡Él nunca haría nada así! Ese bigotudo si que se había molestado demasiado solo por un simple árbol, exageraba muchísimo.

— ¿Piensas qué soy tan inocente que voy a tragarme tu truquito de feria? —comenzó a aplaudir irónicamente— ¡Bravo bigotudo, lo has hecho genial disfrazando esto en solo un segundo, en verdad me impresionaste! No me importaría seguir viendo cosas así, pero oye, tampoco hay que pasarse de la raya.

Lorax se veía terriblemente tranquilo.

— Has sido tú quien se ha pasado de la raya —puntuó negando con la cabeza— y sin forma de arreglarlo... a no ser...

— ¡Lorax! —ambos dieron un salto en su sitio al escuchar la voz de una tercera persona en ese lugar que se veía abandonado, interrumpiendo al Guardian del bosque.

Los pulmones mismos de Once se encogieron todavía más en su sitio, porque había reconocido esa voz. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Después de todo era la _suya_.

El humano observó con mutismo producido por el shock, como alguien _muy parecido a él mismo_ , vestido con un elegante traje verde y sombrero de copa, pero que aun así no le hacían verse menos miserable, corría desesperado hacia ellos, hasta que se hincó de rodillas ante el mágico ser y lo estrechó entre sus brazos como un naufrago que se amarra con sus últimas fuerzas al borde de un salvavidas.

— Sabía que volverías, ¡lo sabía! —si, no había duda, sus voces sonaban igual, pero tenía que ser solo una simple coincidencia. El desconocido vestido de verde ocultó parte de su rostro en el hombro del Lorax y comenzó a hipar y a extremecerse. Parecía que las lágrimas se le habían agotado hace mucho. La criatura no dijo nada, pero comenzó a dar ligeros golpes en los omóplatos del chico en un intento por consolarle— Eres demasiado bueno como para dejarme aquí tirado sin nada... demasiado bueno. No merezco un amigo como tú.

Once pareció encontrar al fin su voz.

— ¿Pero qué esta pasando? ¡¿Quien eres tú?!

El humano de verde se quedó estático entre los brazos del Lorax. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que la criatura no había llegado sola.

Ambos pares de ojos del mismo tono de azul se encontraron a diferentes alturas en un silencio incómodo. Once cuan alto era se veía glorioso, el desconocido que tanto se le parecía desde el suelo, hincado de rodillas a sus pies y totalmente miserable.

 _Vale, era oficial, Once estaba teniendo el día más raro de su vida._


End file.
